


Exploring

by Orithain



Series: Encounters [1]
Category: Crusade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: What happened when Trace got back from sending the distress call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 1999.

After sending the distress call on the Earth Forces distress buoy carrier signal, Trace headed back to the planet's surface to rejoin the rest of the expedition. By now they should all have reached the caves, and he thought he'd be able to land without the Drakh discovering him. He wouldn't dare try to leave again though.

Flying in through the cave entrance, Trace was stunned to find himself suddenly in a huge open cavern, flying over a perfectly preserved city. It looked like the people might step out of the doorways at any second and continue their lives. Being inside the cavern, it had been protected from the elements so did not show the ravages of time. He could see motion over toward the near edge of the city which had to be the xenoarcheological team, so he headed in that direction and landed. When he stepped out, Max was already waiting for him.

Trace expected a question about whether he'd managed to send the distress call, but Max simply grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shadows between two buildings. Trace was still gaping at him in amazement when Max covered his mouth with his own, his tongue plunging inside while he rammed Trace up against the smooth stone side of the building. He gasped as the air was forced from his lungs and Max's mouth prevented him from replacing it. But he decided that if his choice was breathing or kissing Max, he'd take the kiss. He groaned into the other man's mouth, seizing the advantage and exploring his mouth in turn, probing into every crevice and stroking over the satiny interior and the hard ridges of Max's teeth.

Max moaned too, feeling Trace's tongue in his mouth, tasting him, and feeling him writhe against the length of his body, pinned as he was between Max and the building. Ever since they'd become lovers not long after arriving on the planet, he'd been amazed by Trace's sensuality and near instant arousal when he touched him.

When they finally had to separate or pass out from lack of air, Trace started to laugh. "Is this what they mean by being stuck between a rock and a hard... object?"

Max groaned in disgust, wondering at the pilot's propensity for ancient clichés and classical references. "Thanks for at least not calling me a place."

"You?" Trace inquired innocently. "You mean you're hard?" He slid a hand between them, tracing the shape of the erection straining against his belly. "Mmm, I guess you are," he whispered huskily into Max's mouth.

"Like you don't know what just looking at you does to me. It was my lucky day when you were assigned to the expedition."

Trace snickered.

Max nipped his lower lip in punishment. "That's not what I meant, and you know it." He then licked the slight wound to soothe it, sliding his tongue back into Trace's mouth when his lips parted, one hand busily unfastening the other man's flight suit while he tore at the fastenings of his own attire. Soon both men were naked and panting.

Max slowly licked Trace's throat and nibbled the length of it, enjoying Trace's moans of pleasure. He gradually worked his way down the other man's body, pausing for some minutes at the erect nipples, lapping at the hardened buds of flesh, then biting down as Trace gasped. When Trace was thrusting his hips against him desperately, he continued on, nipping sharply at the taut muscles of his belly, then probing his navel with his tongue. He grinned at the giggles that produced; he'd soon discovered that Trace was incredibly ticklish. He followed the widening trail of hair downward, occasionally tugging at the hair with his teeth until he arrived at the straining cock. He paused to admire it, measuring it with his eyes and memorizing the sight against the day Trace would be gone. He blew lightly on the rigid flesh, smiling when it twitched under his attentions.

Trace stared down at Max, nearly whining with need at the sight of Max's mouth so close to his aching cock. As he watched, Max's tongue snaked out, trailing along his length, before he took the head inside his mouth. Trace moaned at the sensation of being inside Max's mouth, trying to thrust forward only to be stopped by Max's grip on his hips. His head dropped back against the wall behind him, and he gasped for air, caught up in the incredible pleasure of Max's mouth. He could feel himself getting close, and his moans took on a frantic undertone, alerting Max, who pulled away, leaving him on the edge.

Trace's eyes flew open -- when had he closed them anyway? -- and he yelped Max's name. He groaned when he saw the devilish grin on the team leader's face.

"On your knees, flyboy," the archeologist commanded, running a teasing finger over his perineum and anus.

Trace was quick to obey, eager to feel Max inside him again. He wondered briefly if Max would ever reciprocate, but he enjoyed being taken, feeling Max come apart inside him and knowing that he had done that to him. He wriggled his ass impatiently, wanting Max now.

Max stared at the sculpted form at his feet for a long moment, drinking in his appearance, before sinking to his knees between the widespread legs. He grabbed some lubricant out of a pocket, tossing the garment back to the ground as soon as he had what he was looking for, and applied some to Trace's ass and to his own erection. He pressed teasingly against Trace's entrance, rubbing against the sensitive tissues but not trying to enter him yet. He continued to tease Trace until the other man suddenly shoved back, taking him inside. Both of them froze, waiting for Trace's body to accustom itself to the invasion, welcome though it was. When Trace started moving on him, Max took over, slowly gliding in until his balls were pressed against the other man's ass, then pulling out equally slowly. Gradually his strokes quickened until finally he was thrusting rapidly in and out of his lover and he reached around to pump Trace's cock with one hand. Under the dual stimulation, it didn't take long for Trace to come, covering Max's hand and his own belly with his semen, his spasms milking Max's orgasm from him.

They sank down to lie prone, Max still draped over Trace's back as they caught their breath. After a minute or two, Max pulled out of Trace and rolled over to lie beside him. Trace pushed himself to his knees and cleaned himself up using a square of fabric he'd had in his pocket for that very purpose. Once tidied up and dressed again, he glanced quizzically at Max who'd also gotten his clothes back on.

"Not that I'm objecting or anything, but what was that all about? Why pounce on me the moment I landed?"

"You scared the hell out of me with that stunt. You could have gotten yourself killed if you'd run into a Drakh ship." After a long moment of silence, Max asked if he'd managed to get the distress call off, and Trace knew that the personal moment was over. Time to get back to business. He grabbed his pack to go out and check on the Drakh, wishing that Max would talk to him, but he never did. He sighed mentally before replying to his last question, knowing that they might not ever get another chance. If, however, by some miracle, they did manage to get out of there, he had every intention of looking the archeologist up again some time.


End file.
